Stubborn Itachi
by LunaTemple
Summary: Itachi dosen't want to get comcast. Kisame try's hard. This is a oneshot!


**Ok. Here goes an Oneshot tell me if you like it! R&R**

**And this is just a story... don't take it personal, I do so like dish. **

**Anyways, on your review (if you review) tell which you think is better. **

**Dish VS. Comcast.**

**Stubborn Itachi!**

"Is that all you do?" Kisame asked Itachi. Kisame sighed when Itachi didn't answer. "Well I'm heading to get a bite, do you want anything?"

"Bring me more popcorn" Itachi said in a low voice keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Urgggh." Kisame groaned and swiftly left. Itachi's eyes stared at the T.V blankly. T.V had always fascinated him, ever scence he was a little boy. He couldn't imagine a day without it. Itachi lifted a piece of popcorn to his mouth; he chewed it like if it was a twisler.

"_Hey Lisa, where's Maggie?_" The TVs character yelled in worry. Then the screen stated going all static-y. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No!!!" He yelled getting up; he started throwing his few pieces of popcorn to the TV. "STUPID TV! And the show was getting to the good stuff!" Itachi roared. "Stupid Dish!" He cursed. Then he did what any other person would do, he plopped onto the couch. "F*** TV," Itachi swore. He slowly pulled himself together to kick the TV's screen. It (the TV screen) shattered into a million pieces. Itachi ignored the cuts on his left leg; he had missed his most favorite show (_The Simpsons_). Having to do nothing else... Itachi waited outside in the cold rain for Kisame.

Itachi thought roughly. **Kisame had mentioned this one other TV network...Maybe I could try- NO! Uchiha, Itachi dose **_**NOT**_** try new things! I must remember myself this... Man I'm starting to act like Sasuke! Harrumph. **Itachi then heard someone coming, it was Kisame.

"TV failed again?" Kisame asked with an innocent grin. Itachi glared at him.

"Are you... making, fun. Of. Me?" He said in a deep voice. Kisame shuttered and shook his head.

"I'm just pointing out; you really should get Comcast or TBO." Kisame said walking inside the cabin. Itachi followed behind his idiotic friend. Kisame continued mocking Itachi ones they where inside. "You don't mind if I... like... eat the popcorn watching my favorite T.V show. Do you?" He said with a sour grin.

"The TV, is it working?!" Itachi said excitedly. Kisame smiled.

"The one in my room, one that axially isn't shattered to a million pieces!!" Kisame (mood suddenly changed) barked at Itachi. Itachi looked at the shattered TV screen.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away."

"Yeah whatever, you always says that. What number TV is this?" Kisame said lowering his voice.

"...The fifth one."

"COME ON ITACHI YOU KNOW IT'S THE TWENTYITH TV!!" Kisame roared as Itachi ran for cover.

"...Can we watch TV now?" Itachi asked, surprisingly kindly. Kisame sighed and walked to his room, Itachi followed behind, acting scared of him.

"Yhay!" Itachi said joyful, child-ish voice. Kisame slowly turned on the TV. But the only thing that showed was the static-y channel. Kisame started grinning as he noticed Itachi's joy turned to sorrow.

"My favorite channel" Kisame said with a small chuckle. And without notice Itachi leaped on Kisame. They wrestled each other till Kisame got a bloody nose. "It's not my fault you don't want to get Comcast"

"Shut up!" Itachi said and left the room. Kisame slapped the wall, and then kicked it. That's when he heard the door slam. YES! Itachi is gone. Kisame ran over to the phone. He dialed numbers.

"Yes, how much? ... Perfect." Kisame said on the phone. "... Land of fire, 100 East Oak Woods... yes in the woods. Can you come in an hour? Nice." And Kisame hung up and started dialing an other number. "Deidara, I need you to hold back Itachi, I'm getting a Comcast crew down here. Make sure he doesn't come home for TWO hours! -I don't care if you're busy! Just stall him, get Sosori and Tobi too. If you get caught just say it was a test. Got it! Done." And he hung up not letting Deidara argue the case.

Nervously, Kisame waited till the Comcast crew came. Time passed slowly for him, anxious.

Then finally they came.

"Where would you want it?" The lead person of three asked. Kisame pointed at his room, Deidara's, Tobi's and the living room. "Got it." And they started too put on there system.

****

Deidara hurried to find Itachi, Tobi and Sosori was close behind. They knew that Itachi would kill Kisame if he found out he put on the Comcast system in his home. It didn't sound as a bad idea for Deidara... but he wanted to kill him himself (it's more fun that way). "Tobi, get in front. Sosori behind me." Deidara commanded. His companion's obeyed with no dough.

Soon enough they where in front of Itachi, Itachi eyeing them with no emotion. "What's all this about?" Itachi asked un-nervously. Tobi giggled like a girl.

"Fun!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Hn." Itachi said and tried walking passed them. Deidara hold him back.

"Y-you can't get trough till you pass us." Sosori said fretfully. Itachi grinned. And off they where fighting.

****

"How much longer?" Kisame asked, hoping Itachi wouldn't burst open the door any second now.

"We are about done; we just need the living room. But the TV is jacked" The lead said. Kisame shuttered, something was wrong.

"Just forget about that one, come back tomorrow... now GET OUT!" He shouted. The crew fled out of his house as the phone rang. Kisame slowly picked it up.

"Kisame..., Itachi's on his way, he got the truth out of us..." Deidara's fatigued voice said. "You owe me big-" And Kisame hanged up. He hurried to lock the door; Itachi was going to kill him! Then he hurried to hide in his closet.

Kisame prayed in his closet. "Don't let life end for me so soon!" He whined. "I'm too young to die!"

Few minutes later...

"Kisame, you know you can't hide from me! Hide all you want, running will do you no good either." Itachi said in a cool voice in Kisame's room. Kisame then heard the unplugging of his T.V "I'll just wait." And Itachi left.

* * * *

Hours passed without Itachi finding Kisame, which was weird. Itachi always found him, no matter what (he always hid in the closet). Kisame leisurely crept out, crawling to the kitchen. He was hungry. Once at the refrigerator he was careful not to make noise. Making a sandwich was fun for him, not having anybody bother him. Like Deidara... and especially Tobi. A other good think was that he was still alive! At that moment Kisame heard the TV click on in the living room.

"_Bart! You had her!" _Lisa's voice said from the TV. "_Maggie!" _Kisame shuttered, who was it? Maybe Itachi? Deidara? Tobi? A ghost! This thought got him to walk slowly to the living room. Peaking trough the curtain, he saw Itachi! Lying on the couch, watching TV. Itachi! Kisame started smirking. He walked in, casual.

"Well, well. _The_ Itachi Uchiha trying new stuff, this should go on the front cover of the newspaper." At the first voice Itachi turned around swiftly.

"K-Kisame what are you doing here?" Itachi pretended to shutter, he then smirked. "Nice to see you, out of the closet I mean." He said letting go of his smirked. Kisame's grin faded.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me anymore...right?" Kisame asked cautiously. Itachi put on a straight face.

"Of course I am." Itachi said evilly.

"B-but why?" Kisame muttered in a low voice.

"Cause you're my friend and I don't love you. Cause you put on the Comcast TV system on the TV's. That's why." Itachi said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"I hate you" Kisame said gloomily. Itachi gave a wide grin as he made some hand movements; he was to use his Sharingun.

"Tsukuyomi."

The end

**Not as good, but oh well. Tell me what you think. (No flames needed) ******


End file.
